La mémoire de la chair
by Nelja-traductions
Summary: [Traduction d'une fanfic de Brokensword] Kirika et Chloe sont au Manoir. Seulement cette fois, quand Mireille vient, Kirika ne retrouve pas la mémoire à temps. Je n'essaierai même pas de citer un couple, mais il est bien là.


La mémoire de la chair  
Traduction de la fanfiction anglophone "Memory of flesh" de Brokensword

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Juste après avoir fini mon essai, j'ai réalisé qu'il était quatre heures du matin et j'étais tellement excitée au café que cela valait probablement mieux de tuer le temps avant d'aller en cours que d'essayer de dormir. Je trainais dans le coin, et j'ai vu un certain nombre de fics sur Chloe et Kirika, et d'une certaine façon j'ai compris que ceci serait quelque chose que je pourrais écrire.

Je ressens le besoin de m'excuser pour cette fic, d'une certaine façon, donc il y a un avertissement : elle est vraiment étrange, et définitivement plus cynique que je n'en avais l'intention au départ. Et si vous cherchez des fics heureuses et mignonnes sur Chloe/Kirika vous allez probablement être déçus, car je pense que je démontre assez bien que je n'ai pas la capacité d'en écrire.

---

Elle comprend la peau. Le poing contre le poing, le coude contre un crane qui craque, tout ceci est naturel, et quand elle bouge tout se remet en place. Les milliers de questions brûlent toujours dans des emplacements secrets de son esprit, mais les mots peuvent être oubliés, alors que la chair n'oublie jamais.

Les lèvres et les doigts tendres sont plus difficiles. Plus volatiles, et les choses moins dures ont tendance à lui échapper. Elle ne comprend pas très bien le léger contact d'un sourire contre sa bouche dure, mais ce n'est pas grave, car elle n'en a pas besoin. La chair se souvient, et répond quand son esprit en est incapable. Ce n'est vraiment pas différent de ses doigts qui se crispent automatiquement, ou de son poing qui se serre quand cette femme s'approche trop.

Chloe. Elle se rappelle ce nom. C'est le seul. Elle se rappelle "une autre moi" et "mon autre moiti". Les mots n'ont pas de sens sans une définition de "moi" mais Chloe les lui murmure la nuit, donc ils doivent avoir voulu dire quelque chose autrefois.

Il y a eu une fois un écho de sa voix. C'est étranger maintenant, mais cela envoie des frissons de déjà vu à travers elle alors que cette voix murmure "Qui suis-je." Elle ne peut pas se rappeler pourquoi elle est là et quand elle cherche des réponses tout ce qu'elles trouve est une paire d'yeux bridés bruns qui l'appellent. Cela peut être ou ne pas être la réponse, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a. Etre consumée n'est pas si mauvais parce qu'au moins cela veut dire qu'il restera quelque chose à prendre, aussi elle se précipite dans ces yeux, et dans ces bras, et l'odeur du sang est toujours là, mais tout va bien.

Quand elle regarde dans ces yeux, elle sait qu'ils sont censés être son reflet.

Une nuit qu'elle erre dans le manoir, à la fois cherchant les réponses et les évitant, elle aperçoit son reflet dans l'étang. Cela lui prend plusieurs minutes pour réaliser qu'elle est en train de se voir, et après avoir constaté que c'est en fait elle, la vision en est devenue d'autant plus troublante. Peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle y retourne pour regarder, elle ne voit rien dans ses yeux.

Chloe y voit deux miroirs polis qui reflètent ce qu'elle veut voir et avalent ce qu'elle ne veut pas voir. L'autre femme, la nonne, y voit des appareils mécaniques, qui se contractent quand elle le leur demande, et restent immobiles et morts le reste du temps. Dans les deux cas, elle est juste un outil qu'on utilise.

Mais elle ne peut rien y voir, elle.

Ce n'est pas grave pourtant, parce que à la fin Chloe viendra la chercher, et remettra le métal entre ses doigts, et alors le monde aura à nouveau un sens.

Peut-être qu'elles auraient pu continuer ainsi pour toujours, mais elle ne sait pas parce que juste quand tout semblait aller bien, et quand elle pouvait presque se rappeler qui elle était supposée être, l'autre femme est venue et a tout gâché.

Des yeux si bleus. Si inquisiteurs, et elle ne savait pas ce qu'ils cherchaient, mais ils avaient vu droit en elle. Et quand elle lui avait rendu son regard, elle avait presque vu quelque chose aussi. Elle s'était presque rappelé.

Ce n'était même pas un vrai souvenir.

Juste l'empreinte momentanée de doigts fantômatiques contre son visage, et un frisson dans le dos là où s'était autrefois tapi le plaisir. Juste une démangeaison à son poignet, et la vision brumeuse de mèches dorées qui le frôlaient. Plus elle attendait, et plus les souvenirs revenaient : l'odeur du pain frais, et le goût du thé vert qu'elle n'avait pas complètement oublié. Des mains amicales courant dans ses cheveux, des doigts forts noués aux siens. La chair se souvient, et elle savait qu'autrefois, dans une vie différentes, leurs peaux s'étaient touchées.

Elle avait voulu hurler alors, parce que c'était si près, trop près. Et elle avait ressenti la première émotion qu'elle pouvait se rappeler, qui était une rage ardente, brûlante, contre la femme qui essayait de briser son esprit et de l'emmener à un endroit où elle n'était pas.

"Mais c'était ton amie," dit Chloe quand c'est fini, et tout ce qui reste est des taches rouges qu'elle nettoie, et elle aperçoit des yeux noirs qui se reflètent dans l'eau. Elle se demande ce que cette femme aux yeux bleus a vu quand elle l'a regardée de si près pendant ces dernières minutes. Elle se concentre quelques secondes, et il y a une pression qui monte dans sa tête, et un avertissement qui sonne à ses oreilles comme si elle était au bord de quelque chose de terrifiant. C'est la seconde émotion qu'elle se rappelle, et elle décide à ce moment qu'elle ne cherchera pas la troisième.

"Ca ne change rien." dit-elle, et c'est presque vrai.

Chloe ne répond pas alors, et elle souhaite presque qu'elle le fasse, parce que, autant elle n'aime pas le son des mots, vague et sans signification, aurant elle déteste soudain encore plus le silence.

Quand finalement Chloe parle, sa voix est toujours la même, constante et bien connue. Quand elle ferme fort les yeux pendant les nuits qui vont venir, quand le monde est plongé dans le silence du sommeil, elle peut entendre l'autre voix de cette autre femme, celle qui lui a été si familière, celle qui a fredonné et chanté avec mille intonations et complexités qu'elle peut se rappeler, qui lui a dit des mots dont elle ne se souvient pas.

Pourtant, finalement, ça s'est évanoui. Et, aussi dur qu'elle puisse se concentrer en écoutant le vent, elle ne pouvait jamais saisir quelque chose de plus que ses propres battements de coeur. C'était au moins une preuve qu'elle était vivante, même si le battement résonnait creux dans son corps. Même s'il n'avait pas été là elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de retourner à son autre elle-même, aux yeux bruns de Chloe, et à sa voix qui murmure.

"Bonne nuit." murmurait Chloe, et ce que ces mots voulaient dire s'ils ont jamais eu un sens, elle ne se le rappelle pas.

Puis, plus proche, "Je t'aime," et cela voulait dire quelque chose, elle en est sûre. Cela doit être son poing qui se serre quand elle l'a entendu et sa gorge qui se contracte, retenant son souffle dans sa poitrine. Mais en regardant les yeux à moitié fermés proches des siens, elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler, alors elle a simplement acquiescé d'un signe de tête, et soufflé, alors que des bras entrainés parcouraient son corps, et que l'obscurité comme l'oubli se répandait en elle.

Cette nuit-là, elle rêva de cheveux blonds et d'yeux bleus, que le matin emporta.

---

Oui, c'était vraiment bizarre. Si c'était encore nécessaire, je suppose que cela appuie le fait que je soutiens Kirika/Mireille de façon militante. Je pense que je ne peux plus rien faire d'autre que de trouver un endroit pour écrire cette petite chose sur Mireille et Kirika que j'ai écrite il y a des mois.


End file.
